


Future Fish

by Tinni



Series: HMS Friendship [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinni/pseuds/Tinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kindlegarten Makoto and Haru dabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Fish

“Haru-chan, Haru-chan!” called Little Makoto, holding up the drawing he had just finished, “I am a fireman!” he declared proudly. Their kindergarten teacher had asked them to draw what they wanted to be in the future and Makoto thought that the thing he wanted to be most was a big, brave boy and he couldn’t think of people braver than a fireman! So he drew himself as a big, brave fireman with a cool red fire truck, “What did you draw Haru-chan?” he wondered.

 

“A merman,” replied Haru, showing Makoto a drawing of himself in a fish tail.

 

“Haru-chan wants to be a merman?” wondered Makoto, “Haru-chan would be a beautiful merman,” Makoto said with conviction, smiling happily, “He would swim beautiful in the water and have lots of undersea friends like dolphins and orcas!” he declared but then suddenly his face fell, “But then I wouldn’t get to be with Haru-chan,” Makoto whispered, as the implication of Haru being a merman started to sink in.

 

Makoto knew that maybe he was being a little selfish and that maybe he should just support Haru with his dreams. But Haru was his best friend and he didn’t want Haru to go live under the sea forever! Makoto would be so lonely without Haru. Maybe they could still visit each other but it wouldn’t be the same as living near Haru, walking to and from school with him, playing with him. Suddenly Makoto wanted to cry!

 

“Makoto,” Haru said suddenly, showing Makoto another drawing, “I don’t think I can become a merman except in the next life and the next life I am sure Makoto would be a merman too. In this life I think I’ll become a chef. I’ll bake chocolate cakes for you, so make sure to come eat at my restaurant.”

 

Suddenly Makoto brightened up and declared, “I will! I’ll definitely come and eat Haru-chan chocolate cake!” he said with a big happy smile. Haru nodded solemnly and promised in turn to learn to make the best cakes ever!


End file.
